


From The Records of Temple of Dust

by thornsilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: Fragments of Holy Writings of imaginary world.





	From The Records of Temple of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LJ.

_**From the records of Temple of Dust: about Creation:** _

_...And so there were once the Mother and the Father and together they wished the Land into being, and the Sea, and the Sky, and they garlanded the land with green. And there came a time that they knew each other, and from them gods were born. And the gods took to the land, and the sea, and the sky, and created living things, big and small, in a manner that each god found pleasing, and so the Creation was filled with life._

_But then the Mother and the Father quarreled and struck each other and spilled blood. And from the blood of the Mother women were born and from the blood of the Father men were born. And the men and the women saw each other and thought each other pleasing, and so the human race was created._

_And the gods saw humans and thought them better than animals, so they have taught them, and they have helped them, and they have guided them._

_But two drops of Divine Blood fell into the dust in one spot and from those drops Minet was born. And so Dust is sacred to Minet. And because she had blood of both the Mother and the Father, she had features of both male and female, and the gods and the humans shunned her because of that. And she wandered the earth._

_But then the humans would be born, and the beasts would be born, and the birds would be born, but nothing would die, for death did not exist in the world. And the land, and the sky, and the sea were full, and the life suffered. But Minet picked up a sharp stone and crushed the scull of rat, and so brought death into the world. And that is why Rat is sacred to Minet. And Minet tasted the blood that was spilled and thought it was good, and so she offered it to the creature next to her in happiness. And the crow tasted the blood and the flesh of the rat, second only to Minet. And that is why the Crow is sacred to Minet._

_And then the Mother and the Father saw the wisdom of death and created the Underworld to hold the souls of the dead, which has no beginning and no end. And they have appointed the gods to guide souls into the Underworld through war, and famine, and plague, and old age._

_And humans killed animals, for they are as above animals as gods are above humans, and the world was complete as it is now. And the Mother and the Father were satisfied and departed._

_And the gods birthed other gods as the humans birthed humans and the beasts birthed beasts, but Minet could neither bear nor engender, for she is the beginning of Death. And all the ways of violent death come from her..._

_==///==_

_**From the records of Temple of Dust: about the Temple:** _

_...It is said that the kingdom of Shion was not a kingdom once. And then a man named Shi came at the head of an army and conquered the land and established Tinet, the first city in the kingdom._

_And as he dwelled in his palace in Tinet, he took a concubine named Leu. And she was sworn to Minet and a Collector of Souls, but Shi did not know that. And Leu was so beautiful that Minet's male parts stirred, and she came to Leu and lay with her. And when Leu gave Shi a son, Shi proclaimed her his queen, but as she aged she fell out of favor with her king and he thought to replace her._

_Enraged, Leu sought solace in the Rites of Dust, and she killed the king by a manner of poison, and assumed the throne, and ruled well, and died of old age. And under her rule the Temple of Dust was raised and the worship of Minet grew in Shion._

_And the Rites of Dust were practiced and taught openly and used against those that would wish Shion harm. And that is why the kingdom of Shion is called the Land of Assassins._

_And Minet grieved the passing of Leu, and she looked at Leu's children and saw her beloved in them. And so she extended her blessing over the House of Shion._

_So it is said...._


End file.
